


小保姆   之一

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007





	小保姆   之一

我是一家公司的老板，和老婆离婚一年，给我留下了一个不到一岁的儿子。  
我工作忙，又是个男人，哪会一个人照顾这么小的孩子，于是我找了个保姆。  
我的小保姆虽然是个年轻男孩，但很会照顾孩子，个性很温柔，身上还有股奶香，儿子每次靠近他就变得很老实，很快就睡了。他抱着孩子的时候全身都散发着母爱的光芒，我仔细观察过他，脸很漂亮，皮肤很白，骨架纤细。  
自从一个人生活，我就在家里的每个角落都安装了摄像头，小保姆来了以后，我多了一个癖好，就是在监视器后面观察他的一举一动，摄像头是360度无死角的，而且能随意放大，清晰度很高，高到能看到他脸上的痣。为了能时时刻刻看到他，我在手机上，公司的电脑上都安装了高清监视器，平时把百叶窗一拉，门一锁，就在办公室里看着他自慰。  
我不是什么正人君子，就在昨天，我把他按在了床上强奸了他，他也没怎么反抗，一副逆来顺受的样子，不出我所料，他是个双性人，下面多了一个跟女人一样的小穴。他是个雏，还没被开发过，下面紧的很，我记得他处女膜被我破掉的一瞬间的表情和床单上的一点血迹。  
完事以后的第二天早上，我就出门上班了，走的时候他还没有醒，现在他已经吃完早饭，正躺在卧室的床上，儿子在隔壁的房间熟睡着。开完会没有事，我又打开了电脑的监视器，想看看他被我强干了一夜的反应。  
我装的监控还带有录音效果，这是我最满意的一点。  
他侧躺在床上蜷缩着，双手抱着膝盖，腿并的紧紧的，看来是我昨晚太粗暴了。  
“嘶....原来真的会被操疼啊....”，他噘着嘴嘟囔，一只手隔着内裤摸着自己小穴的位置。  
“昨晚被强奸的时候，好像流了好多水，流水是什么样子的啊....”  
“好想知道自己下面流水的样子。”  
“可是好疼，就揉一揉阴蒂不插进去，应该没事吧，流的水润一润应该就不那么疼了。”  
他脱了内裤，露出粉嫩的玉茎和小穴，打开手机的照相机，调出前置摄像头。  
这样拍就能看到水从自己阴道口流出来的样子了。  
他从镜头里看了看自己，把屏幕对准了自己的小穴口。  
与此同时，我也放大了监视器的镜头，好清楚的观察他的小穴。  
他天生不长毛发，通体雪白，只有两个性器官是粉红色的，此时的阴道口还干干净净，过一会就要泥泞不堪了。  
他的手指出现在我的监视器里，如葱玉一般，指甲盖是半圆形的，他是那种指甲盖很长的人。  
他用两根手指拨开大阴唇，中指按上了尿道上方凸起的小肉球开始打转。  
“第一次看见....揉阴蒂的样子啊....”  
“原来自慰的时候下面是这样的。”他用手扒拉开小阴唇，摸了摸阴道口，不满意的叹了口气，“干干的，我要揉到什么时候才能流水啊....”  
“对了，要想象在做爱才会有感觉吧，昨天晚上是什么感觉呢....”，他闭上眼睛一脸享受，“啊....哥哥插我的时候，一点也不疼....不对，有一点疼，但爽更多一点，我都怀疑我没有处女膜了，怎么一点都不疼....”  
但事实上，我在破开他的一瞬间感受到了一点阻力，我知道他的第一次是我给的。  
“拔出来的时候，不舒服，还想有东西进来操我....我怕哥哥累，就没告诉他，其实我想让他一直这样操我....”  
他加快手指的速度，大腿根开始发力。  
“啊....感受到了，阴道在收缩....好像有东西操进来了，好舒服....”，他的阴道口一张一合，他紧紧盯着中间那个小孔。  
“阴道里面....的肌肉....啊....哥哥再操我一次吧....”  
从监视器里，我看到他的阴道口里面亮晶晶的，淫水已经到了那里，但还没流出来。  
“啊....看到了....看到了，我的水，再来一次，就能流出来了，唔....”，他挺直腰身，屁股用力坐在床垫上。  
“屁股下面....也要用力，水才能流出来啊....用力挤一挤才行....”  
阴道口一张一合，里面的淫水亮晶晶的。  
我也把手伸进裤子里，开始撸自己的阴茎，这次应该射的很快。  
“啊....我要到了，要高潮了....哥哥操我....操我！”  
一颗豆大的透明液体从他的阴道口滑下来，顺着阴唇的缝隙，流到股沟后面去了。一股白浊从他竖着的玉茎里，喷到了他的肚子上。  
“啊....出来了....流出来了....我的水....”，他用手指蘸了一点，很黏，在阴道口和手指之间拉出了一条透明的丝。他满意的笑了，屁股后面湿漉漉的。  
我射在了自己的裤子里，射了一手。  
他抽了床头的几张卫生纸，把自己擦干净，依旧光着屁股，高潮的余味还在，他靠在枕头上，胸脯一起一伏。  
“处女膜破了，我就可以自己操自己了吧....”  
他爬下床，蹲在地板上，拿了面镜子塞到屁股下面。  
“网上说处女膜破了能看到形状，是什么样子的啊....”  
他的小阴唇此时很好的保护着阴道口，他用手拨开，一个粉色的小肉洞出现了，里面黑黑的，周围是不规则的肉瓣。  
是我昨晚破开的处女膜。  
“真的破了啊.....”  
他有点开心，甚至有点骄傲。  
他爬上床，从枕头下面摸出一盒不知道从哪来的指套，取出两个，戴在了中指和食指上。


End file.
